


Dorohedoro - Face Off

by GeminiForest



Series: Dorohedoro AU [7]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Handcuffs, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest
Summary: Just out of pure spite after an argument Haru turned Kaiman's face back to his old one, to annoy him and to make Robin cry. But Kaiman decides to take full advantage when they have a free day.(Part of the Lizard and Teleporter universe)
Relationships: Kaiman (Dorohedoro)/Original Character(s)
Series: Dorohedoro AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884913
Kudos: 7





	Dorohedoro - Face Off

"Just for that! TAKE THIS!" And with that Kaiman's lizard face turned into his old human face. Of course he and everyone else panicked. This wasn't what he or anyone expected. And of course scared the living hell out of his son Robin. And a week of Robin rejecting Kaiman of course hurt him. It took a bit of time but Crow's parents offered to give the two a bit of a break. Since well... Kaiman was stressing out, not being used to having his human face and such. And fact Robin was crying a lot more than he usually did. Figured a weekend away would be nice and distress well.. All three of them.

Kaiman scoffed a bit as he ran his fingers through his hair and just glared at himself. He FINALLY made peace and started to LIKE his lizard head. He did find it a bit easier to get dressed and all, not only that but doing things he couldn't do before but he already missed his other face. He walked out of the bathroom as he stretched a bit and saw his fiancee folding some laundry as she hummed a bit. He couldn't help but smile to her as he walked to the backside of the couch and leaned over as he watched her. Crow looked over and noticed Kaiman just staring at her. Same way he always did. Didn't matter lizard or human head she knew that look.

Chuckling as she placed the towel aside she looked to him, "What is it?"

"You're really pretty..~" He cooed and Crow gave him a 'really?' look and Kaiman laughed a bit as Crow pushed his face back, "I mean it!"

"Sure Kaiman." She chuckled again as Kaiman sat with her on the couch and Crow sat the basket of folded clothes aside. He sighed in content as he laid his arms back. He admitted to himself there were some things he wanted to do he's never been able to with Crow. Seeing her curl up next to him he chewed on his lower lip as he blushed some.

"Babe..?"

"Hmm?" Crow asked as she looked up and was surprised as Kaiman leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The feeling of his rough but gentle lips against hers caused a shiver down her spine. She returned the kiss and it was Kaiman's turn to feel a bit surprised. He didn't realize how soft her lips were. She seemed so gentle as she did it as well. Clearly used to kissing his lizard face since she seemed a bit hesitant. Kaiman placed a hand on her cheek as he kissed her again. This was all he wanted to do. Was it?

Crow moaned some in their kiss as she pushed more into it. The two growing more hungry as they pressed their tongues into one another's mouths. Kaiman laying Crow onto the couch as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers going through his short black locks as his hands explored her body. Crow moaned a bit again as Kaiman let out a small sigh between kisses as Crow moved her own hands down his muscular chest. 

Parting from the kiss the two panted a bit and Kaiman gave a smug smirk to Crow as he tilted his head.

"Want to move this to the bedroom?" He asked and Crow smirked in response. The couple got up and rushed to their room and the door was shut as they started kissing once more. The two undressing one another as they tossed their clothes onto the floor. Once in their underwear they laid themselves onto the bed as they roughly kissed one another. Kaiman parted from the kiss and moved to her neck as Crow let out a half moan and half sigh. His large hand cradling her head as he bit and kissed Crow's flesh as she grew hot under him.

"K-Kaiman..~" She moaned, "You're so eager today..~" Kaiman looked up to Crow as he had her skin between his teeth. He sat up a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry just.. I've always wanted to kiss you and do stuff like this with you. I don't know when Haru's gonna turn my head back so I wanna take full advantage of it." He admitted as he blushed a bit. Crow chuckled some and ran her finger tips up his thighs to the hem of his boxer briefs.

"Take advantage of it then~" She purred and Kaiman blinked a moment then smirked to her as he allowed her to remove his underwear and he did the same to her. Exposing her pierced breasts and he moved his head between her thighs. Moving the lips of her vaginal canal and licked his lips at the site before him. He ran his tongue from the bottom of her entry to the clit as she let out a breathy moan. Her hands on his head as she gently gripped his hair. 

He kissed her entry a few times before going full in, pushing his mouth to her entry and lapping his tongue on the roof of her canal. Crow gasped and cried out a but as she arched her back upwards. Moving a bit as if she was thrusting into his face. He purred at this as he continued his tongue motion. He then moved his thumb to her clit as he rubbed the small bulb, causing her to stiffen and whimper a bit.

"Kaiman..~" She whimpered out as she panted a bit, he soon pulled back as he panted a bit himself, his tongue covered with her arousal and his saliva, a strand connecting to her entry as he broke it with a lick of his lips. Smirking to her as she panted a bit. She then smirked to him and pushed him onto the bed and moved herself between his thighs. Taking his growing hard-on into her hand and kissing the shaft.

"If you wanted my dick you could have-OW!" Kaiman jumped a bit seeing Crow had bit his inner thigh glaring up at him, "Okay okay.." He laughed softly and watched her get to work. Feeling her tongue piercing along his shaft as she stroked him. Growing more erect as she did so. She watched him close his eyes as he enjoyed the oral he was receiving. He did let out a noise of surprise and opening his eyes as he looked down seeing Crow has taken him fully into her mouth. All the way down to the base. He bit his lip fighting the urge to thrust as she held his hips down, starting to bob her head head to base. Fully erect in her mouth now and his cock twitching a bit as she continued her motion. She's finally adjusted to his size jaw wise. So she was good with that. A hand moving to his sac as she massaged it causing Kaiman to let out a warm moan. Purring a moment she removed her mouth completely with a pop. His cock covered with her saliva and some of his pre-cum. She chuckled a bit as she stroked him as she sat up looking to him.

"You become such a good boy when I suck you off." Crow teased and Kaiman pouted his lips out as she laughed a bit. The two kissed one another not minding the taste of one another as Kaiman laid Crow onto her back and positioned himself between her legs. The two parted from the kiss and Kaiman pushed her legs back and her knees by her breasts as Kaiman thrusted into her. Crow gasped a bit and moaned as he started to pound into her quite roughly. Clearly eager to pound into her. 

She moaned out as she watched his thick erection slide in and out of her as her entry, she bit her lips. 

He then rolled her to her side as he thrusted, Crow bit into the sheets as she whimpered, he was pounding her like a savage. She knew it's been a short while since they last had sex but damn! 

Crow panted heavily as the sound of skin slapping echoed in the room as Kaiman panted, watching Crow wiggle a bit in absolute bliss as she bit into the sheets. Rolling her back to her back he pinned her arms over her head and smirked a bit to her. Crow watched him as her hot breathe escaped her mouth. She could feel his erection throbbing a bit inside her at the site under him. He moved his free hand up her thigh as his eyes admired her frame. While standing up or sitting due to her being pudgy, especially after giving birth to Robin, no one could tell she had an hour glass frame. But laying down you could tell. 

He ran his fingers up to her torso as his thumb traced over her stretch marks gently. He then moved his thumb to her breast and leaned down nipping and kissing at her neck as he started to rock his hips again. Crow wiggled in his hold as she whimpered. She knew he could be pretty dominating in bed but she wasn't expecting this.

It was honestly hot.

Crow wrapped her legs around Kaiman's waist as he started to speed up. Using his free hand to prop her hips up and he gently squeezed her writs. She rolled her head back as she rolled her eyes back as well as she panted. Her arousal dripping onto the bed as the said furniture creaked under them. She looked to Kaiman seeing his faced just filled with lust. She rocked her hips a bit catching his attention as he slowed down his thrusts.

"W-What is it?" He panted and Crow smirked some.

"Where's the cuffs?" She asked and Kaiman blushed at that and laughed.

"You want me to handcuff you?"

"I usually do it to you. It's only fair." Crow shrugged and Kaiman laughed again as he let go of Crow's wrists.

"Fair." He pulled out and got up, knowing they kept them nearby whenever and he came back tilting his head some, "What position do you want to be in?" He asked and Crow thought a moment and positioned herself onto her knees, in downward dog style.

"This?" She asked and Kaiman tilted his head again and smirked.

"Why do you like me fucking you in that position?"

"Because it's hot and you hit all the GOOD spots~" Crow purred and Kaiman smirked and cuffed Crow to the bed frame, making sure she was comfortable and they weren't too tight on her wrists. He then moved back behind her and admired the view he had before him. 

Cuffed to one of the bars on the bed frame, her behind right before him as she parted her legs. He could see everything before him. Licking his lips a bit he positioned himself and thrusted back into her. She gasped some and he held her hips as he started to roughly thrust into her again. She looked up to Kaiman as she panted heavily, her eyes tearing up slightly and he face flushed red as a clear look of lust on her face. Kaiman smirked a bit as he felt his own cheeks flush some. Oh yeah this was clearly a good session of sex.

Kaiman griped her hips tighter as he moved himself a bit, standing up a bit and leaned down her back as he thrusted into her with all his might, causing her to cry out and her walls flexing around him. Hitting her cervix repeatingly as she rolled her eyes back.

"O-Oh fuck oh fuck~!" She moaned out and gripped the bars a bit as her legs trembled a bit. Kaiman moaned out a bit as he practically dug his fingers into her sides as he sped up his thrusts as well. Her arousal dripped down her thighs as the bed creaked quite a lot under them. Crow looked up to her fiance and with pleading eyes as they got eye contact, "F-Fill me up babe~ I-I know you're close~"

And that she was correct. Kaiman felt the heat and threat of an orgasm coming on and he really didn't want to stop. Hissing a bit as he watched her become a moaning mess under her till he thrusted into her fully as she achieved an orgasm. Feeling her walls squeeze and spasm round him he hissed as he came deeply inside of her. 

The couple collapsed onto the bed with Kaiman on top of her as they panted. Removing the cuffs and tossing them aside Kaiman rolled to his back and Crow resting her head on his chest as they tried to calm themselves from their sex high.

Once they calmed down Kaiman laughed a bit as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, "W-Wow.. Never done anything like that with you before. Usually I'm the one tied up."

Crow rose a thin brow and looked to Kaiman as she flicked his nose, "That's because you're a big bitter and you said it was okay to muzzle you."

"Didn't bite you as much this time." Kaiman smirked and Crow rolled her eyes and straddled herself onto him and Kaiman ran his hands up her thighs. 

"You gonna miss having this face?" Crow asked tilting her head. 

Kaiman shrugged, "Kinda. Won't be able to have hot kisses like we did today." Crow sighed some as she moved her hands to his chest.

"I don't mind them. At last your tongue is still soft~"

"You're still horny aren't you?"

"What can I say?" Crow smirked, "Human or lizard head I got a hot as fuck fiance~"


End file.
